Episode 238 (25th March 1963)
Plot Jed has been summoned to the Rovers to receive a long-distance phone call but keeps it to himself who it was from. Ena returns from Sheffield. Jed has left the upkeep of the Glad Tidings Mission Hall and the Vestry to his "deputy" - Minnie - but she hasn't managed to get it in shape after last night and Ena finds it in a tip. A Police Constable calls and questions her about the excessive noise reported at 1.00am. She puts him onto Swindley and after he has gone demands answers from a thoroughly puzzled Minnie. Sheila assists Florrie but is hopeless. Swindley is pleased with the evening for the Over 60's Club until the Constable calls with his enquiry. He is as puzzled as Minnie and swears the hall was empty by 10.45pm, as a worried and guilty Sheila listens on. Lucille wants £30 to go to Belgium with the school and Concepta admits to Albert she's afraid to broach the subject with Harry. The Constable calls at No.1 to see Albert. Harry calls on Jed and demands the additional £22/10 he owes him for the car. Jed does a runner with his things to escape the police. Lucille plans to visit Esther and Concepta finds the address for her - written on a slip of paper by Christine on the back of which is Wormold's address. Swindley feels humiliated by the police investigation. Albert confirms to the police that the hall was empty at 10.45pm. The police drop their enquiries so long as there are no more complaints. Christine offers an apology to Ken on Elsie's behalf but he refuses to accept it. She asks him to drop the subject. Len, Harry and Frank attend a County match but Albert prefers to spend time on his allotment. Annie objects to Jack attending a bowls committee meeting and leaving her to manage alone. Ena tells a sympathetic Martha and Minnie that Alice died last Thursday and has left what little she had to her. Jed decides to leave the Street to live with some friends on Brownlow Road in Liverpool but doesn't know how to tell Minnie. Christine calls at No.7. Concepta confronts her with the letter and she admits that she wrote the letter to Wormold herself. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Christine Appleby - Christine Hargreaves *Jed Stone - Kenneth Cope Guest cast *Police Constable - Brian Steele Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *5 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Back room *Corner Shop *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *Bridge over river Notes *Edward Wormold's initials are given as "P.J." and his address as being in the "Lancaster Park" district whereas in January 1965 it was named as Ellesmere Park. *The scene of Ken Barlow and Christine Appleby meeting on the river bridge was OB recorded. *This episode had no end credits aside from that for director Howard Baker and no closing theme music. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Swindley crosses swords with the law; and Lucille plans a trip *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,698,000 homes (1st place). Category:1963 episodes